To Tell a Story
by Aya Farley
Summary: Come here to read about how so-and-so met or their first kiss or why someone's hair is green! This is a collection of head canons and oneshots. Will include any pairing/ship. I take requests! Hope you enjoy! Please review! I would love to have some feedback!
1. Albus Severus and OC

Albus Severus was nervous. Very nervous. His nerves were nervous. Why was he nervous you ask? Because he is on his way to the Hogwarts Express. What? That shouldn't make him nervous? Nichole was going to be there! You know the girl he took to Hogsmede twice 4 months ago? The one he has been writing to? Yep her. Albus tried to contain his nerves. He knew if James knew he was nervous, then he would tell their parents, and if the parents knew… They would make a big deal out of it. Their youngest son's first…. Girlfriend?

Oh no! Albus realized he didn't know if she was his girlfriend. They had never talked about that. He had an inward panic. They came up to the station- gathered up their things, and ran through the wall to Platform 9 and 3/4. That's when he saw her. Nichole. Never had he seen something so beautiful.

She ran up to him- "Albus!" She gave him a huge hug.

"Who is this Nichole?" Her mother asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Albus."

Albus was suddenly certain his fifth year was going to be his best.


	2. Draco and OC

When Hannah got up that morning, she never thought her life would change in an instant. But change it did. She got up like she always did, slightly earlier then she was supposed to so that she could get ready without rushing. She took a nice shower, pulled her dirty-blonde hair into a loose updo, and got dressed in her Ravenclaw robes. Yes, today was just like any other.

She gathered her books together and stuffed them in her bag. She then headed down to breakfast. She was just thinking about today's riddle, when she suddenly noticed she could not move. She was trapped in a trick stair! She yanked at her ankle only to watch her books fall out of her bag and down the steps! "Merlin! This is not happening!"

She heard footsteps. "Help! Could someone help me?"

She looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked her over. "Here." He held out his hand. "Take my hand."

She didn't know what to do, but she took his outstretched hand.

"Are you all right?"

She sighed.

"Well?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

She made to leave, but he stopped her. "Hogsmeade. This weekend. You and me?"

"Sounds good!" She said in a daze. He kissed her cheek and walked away. Yes, today her life changed.


	3. George and OC

Karissa was late. She hated being late. She ran down the halls as fast as she could. She was late for the highlight of her week- Dumbledore's Army. Now she wasn't a normal member of DA. No, she was special, unique, one-of-a-kind. How? Well she is in Slytherin. The only Slytherin in DA.

She came to be a part of DA a few months ago. When George Weasley thought it would be funny to make her bangs turn different colors. She was very proud of her Raven locks, and when she discovered George had turned her hair into a flashing neon light she was mad. Furious. In fact, it was surprising nobody had died.

She had gone over to tell him off when she heard Hermione ask about whether the twins would be interested in learning more about Defence.

"We were thinking a small group of people could get together so that we can actually be prepared for whatever happens with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"We will definitely be there Hermione."

Karissa stepped closer. "Excuse me."

They all looked at her. George looked both haughty and terrified. Fred looked like he was about to die of laughter, and Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost- or well, you know if she had never seen one before.

"Can I come?"

"Um…" Hermione looked at the twins. They shrugged. "Sure. We are meeting at the Hog's Head."

"Ok! See you then!"

Hermione walked away and Karissa turned to George. "How dare you mess with my hair! Change it back!"

George laughed and said a spell. He frowned and said another one. And another one. George looked freaked out, and Fred burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Karissa asked her voice sounding panicked.

"Your hair. It won't go back to raven."

"What!" She looked in a mirror. Her bangs were green. Not just some forest green, but bright green. She didn't know what to think.

"Personally, I think it's a good look for you." George said quickly.

Karissa glared at him.

And that is how Karissa joined DA. She finally made it to the door and burst through.

George walked up to her and slid his arm around her waist.

"You're late."

"I know."

He stroked her still green hair then kissed her.

Her hair never turned back to raven, and she was a whole lot happier because of it.


	4. OC and Draco

Draco quietly opened the door. He had flowers and wanted to surprise his wife, Unnati. He didn't bring flowers very often, since he knew Unnati would get embarrassed. She always got embarrassed when he brought her gifts and she didn't have anything for him. She didn't realize that he just loved being with her. Eating the food she experimented with. Watching her chase their son, Scorpios, as he snitched her wand. He was happy. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but life was good. Perfect even. And he wanted nothing to change.

He walked through the hall to the kitchen. He smelled the results of her latest cooking concoction. It smelled spicy. As he rounded the corner he saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. His wife and his four year old son working together. Unnati was chopping brightly colored vegetables, and Scorpios was gathering them, by color, into little bowls. Perfect never lasts; however, when there is a four-year-old in the house. Scorpios had given up his sorting and grabbed Unnati's wand.

"You give that back right now!"

"Nope!" He ran around the table alluding her footsteps.

Draco came in and scooped him up.

"How many times do we have to tell you to leave momma's wand alone!" Draco tried to be stern but saw his son's happy face fall. "Why don't you run along. I want to talk to your mother."

He looked up at his wife who he noticed was frazzled. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Tired." She looked it. "That kid of yours is driving me crazy!"

"Oh so he's just mine now?" Draco smiled.

"You know what I meant!" She looked overly stressed.

"Here. These are for you." Draco handed her the flowers.

"Oh, what for!" Unnati looked both happy and distraught.

Draco laughed. "It's one of our anniversaries!"

"Huh? We were only married once and that was in June! Not January."

"Today is the anniversary of when you turned me down all those years ago."

"Oh, when you asked me out? How is that a happy memory?" Unnati looked even more confused. Draco scoped her up into a warm embrace.

"Because that was what made me decide I was going to change. To be better. To be the man that could be with you. Because of that I thought you needed flowers today. So that I could say thank you- thank you for letting me become what I am today. And Don't worry. I don't need a present I am perfectly happy. Right now. I have the most wonderful wife in the world, and the most wonderful son too. I have the perfect family, and nothing will change that."

"Well, I would be so sure…" Draco looked down into her eyes. She looked nervous. "See… I kinda have a present for you too."

"What is it? I mean you didn't know about the anniversary."

"I'm pregnant." Unnati burst out. "I know you said one child was enough, but I don't know… This could be a step to make our family even better, I understand if you aren't happy." She looked down at the ground.

Draco raised her chin up. "Another son, or a daughter would make me very happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He placed his hands on her stomach. "Our new baby will be loved."

Around 7 months later their family was made even more perfect when they welcomed their daughter to their home.


	5. Neville and OC

Lina loved being in Ravenclaw. She loved the riddles. Her friends. Hearing the wind blow outside her window in her tower. She loved it. What she didn't love was the girls who chose to gossip about all the stuff going on. Some were even convinced some of these punishments were deserved. The Carrows were a cruel type of creature. They don't even deserve being people. Let alone teachers. Lina thought that Neville was brave to stand up to them. Even if it did cause trouble.

If she heard Pansy talk trash about that boy again she was going to scream. She was walking to the library now to study, hoping that no one would be gossiping in there. Or, well, if they were Madam Pince would put a stop to it.

She sighed. She was really beginning to hate this school. It used to be her sanctuary- her home away from home- the place where she could read books on weird topics like dinosaurs and not be judged. Which by the way she is convinced there are still dinosaurs. You just have to know where to look. She is planning on going on a trip down the amazon to see if they are hidden in the jungle.

Lina passed one of the Carrows in the hallway. They were inspecting a classroom. Ok. Lina. Breathe. She made it past. She walked further and saw a first year carrying a stack of books. They then tripped but managed to keep hold of the books. What didn't stay standing was a suit of armor. It fell down a flight of steps. Lina was sure you could hear it across school. The Carrow came running up to them. "Which one of you did this?"

Lina had a burst of thought. What would Neville do in a situation like this?

"I did sir!" Lina heard the words burst from her mouth.

Professor Carrow stared her down. "Detention. Now."

Lina followed with a thought of panic. This would be her first detention this year. What would it be like. As their neared the office used for detention, there was a loud crash. Then another one.

"What the-"

Fireworks came shining through the hall. They separated into more fireworks. Until the whole hallway was filled. The professor took out his wand and started shouting spells. Lina knew they would do no good.

She ran. As fast as she could. She kept running until she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her into a room. She nearly screamed but saw Neville and a bunch a of other students.

"That was very brave Lina." Neville said. "We just had to get you out of there."

"Thank you."

"No, problem. It's our job!" Neville smiled at her then brushed her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, you're too pretty to scare."

Lina smiled maybe this year wasn't too bad afterall.


	6. Ron and OC

Liberty's favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. She just can't wait to become an auror. This years was the most important year to achieve this goal. Her 5th year. O.W.L.'s were supposed to be her year to prove to everyone that a Ravenclaw could become an auror. Imagine her surprise when she learned Umbridge's classes were a joke. She was totally unprepared.

Ron and Hermione decided they needed to do something about this Pink Problem. No-one was going to be prepared for their O.W.L.'s at this point. They finally got Harry in on this endeavor. Now Ron's job was to get people to come to the first meeting. He walked up to Luna. He then explained the big plan to her. "Well, do you think you will come?"

"Of course I will!"

"Oh, good. Know anybody else?"

Luna Smiled. "Yes. Talk to that girl over there. Liberty."

Ron looked over a saw one of his class mates. She had brown hair pulled back and was reading a book while eating a cookie. He nodded at Luna and walked over to Liberty.

"Hello."

Liberty jumped, nearly dropping her book and hitting her knee on the table.

"Oh. Hi!" She tried to smile, but her knee was still hurting.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok…"

There was an awkward moment.

Ron spoke up again. "Luna mentioned that I should talk to you about something."

Liberty perked up which encouraged Ron to continue.

"Well, as you probably know, this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend. And I was wondering-"

"Yes!"

Ron was suddenly confused.

"Huh?"

"I would love to go out with you! What time? Where are we going? Shoping? Sight-seeing? Or getting something to eat?"

She said all this rather fast and excitedly.

Ron blinked and tried to say something.

"How about noon? Good? Alright! Well I have to go! Class is going to start!"

She raced off leaving a dumbstruck Ron. He wandered over to Hermione and Harry.

"Well, Ron, did anyone say they were coming?"

"…She asked me out."

"Luna!" Hermione looked surprised.

"No."

"Well, who?"

"Well, actually she thought I asked her out."

"Who?"

"Liberty."

"And?"

"We are going to Hogsmead this weekend."

There were some squeals and congratulations. A while later Hermione turned to Ron.

"So did she agree to come to our meeting?"

"Blimey! I forgot to ask!"

Liberty did come to join D.A., she and Ron had an amazing time, and Ron did eventually tell her about the misunderstanding, but only years later once a ring had met her finger.


	7. Luna and OC Just Friends

Kimberly hated the last day of Hogwarts. It meant leaving behind the place and people she had grown to love. She did a last minute check over what was out of her trunk. P.J.'s? Check. Clothes for tomorrow? Check. Purse? Check.

She sighed. Everything was packed. Down to her extra pair of sneakers. She left her room feeling gloomy. Slowly she made her way to the great hall. One last feast! As she entered she looked around and didn't see who she was looking for. Where could she be?

Kimberly walked back out of the hall. The last feast would mean nothing if Luna wasn't there. They always broke the rule on the last day. What rule? Oh the one where 'Puffs can't sit with the 'Claws. I know we are such rebels.

Kimberly eventually found Luna looking up at a pair of sneakers hanging up on a banister in one of the hallways. Kimberly stood next to her. "Was it nargles?"

"Not this time. I mean it has been them before, but this time it was that strange Slytherin boy."

"Oh." Kimberly looked at Luna. "Are we going to try to get them down?"

"Yes. I do need them."

They tried a few spells but eventually had to transfigure a ladder.

Kimberly looked at the ladder before her.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Father and I needed them one time when we were searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We were at a ledge and needed a ladder."

"Did you find one?" Kimberly always supported Luna in her love of strange creatures.

"No. But we did find a nest. We plan on trying again next summer. Father has had some leads."

"Sounds like fun."

Kimberly was glad, all those years ago, she got lost on the train. If she hadn't she would never have met the quirky girl who was her best friend. They were always going to be best friends! No matter how weird people thought they were.


	8. Draco again!

Casey had snagged a date with Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince. She was his lucky girl. She didn't take too long to get ready. In her simple yet enticing dress, heals, and earrings. She did a layer of mascara and a little lip gloss. Just enough to draw attention.

She was excited. She had a date with hottest guy in school. Checking her hair in the mirror and making a kissing face, she decided she was ready. She walked down the small flight of steps, and saw him. He was leaning up against the wall with one arm rested above him. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, and Slytherin tie. Boy was she a lucky girl. He looked over to her.

"You look great." He looked her over, his eyes lingering over her.

She played with his tie.

"You look rather smashing yourself."

He gave her a small smile, not quite a smirk, but not a full smile either. They walked to an empty classroom.

She looked expectantly into his passionate eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me, Draco?"

As she said his name, he pulled her to him. Their lips met. He tasted like mint. Still holding that tie, she loosened it. She fingered the top button of his shirt, the lowered her hands to try to untuck it. He was memorizing her every curve, tasting the strawberries of her lip gloss, pulling her hair down from its ponytail. She was sitting on a desk, he was standing. His shirt managed to untuck. She could feel the muscles those years of quidditch had given him. He loved the softness of her hair, the gentleness of her touch, the sound that escaped her lips. "Mmmmm… Draco…." He loved hearing her say his name, and they were just getting started.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

They sprung apart immediately. They looked up into the stern eyes of Professor McGonagall. Casey looked at Draco. His hair was mussed, his shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned, his tie was crooked and you could see lip gloss. She was sure she looked just as bad if not worse. They were sure to get detention. Funnily enough, this was a detention she would mind deserving.


End file.
